That British Boy
by MagicMilkshakeDaBoss
Summary: OliverxRin Rin and her brother, Len, live in Japan. Oliver and his brother, Neil, decide it's time they moved from the UK and up to Japan due to Miku and Neil. What will happen when Rin meets Oliver. What will Len think when he meets Oliver? No twincest. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Oliver's POV**

I stuffed my clothes into my blue and white checkered backpack. I was so excited. I kept silently singing to myself as I tossed the bag over my shoulder. I tipped my hat up with my thumb and ran down the stairs to see my twenty-one-year-old brother packing his suitcases into the trunk.

I came from behind him and packed my last backpack. I only needed two to carry all of my clothes and some personal items. My older brother, Neil, was dating a girl named Miku from Japan over some website I've never heard of. I can hear them Skype and call all the time. When I pass his open bedroom door, sometimes I can catch a glimpse of her face.

From what I've seen, her hair color is weird. I hear them laughing and talking about meeting up one day all the time. I guess now's the time. He decided that he'd move both of us to Japan. He's been planning this for over a year with his girlfriend. I'm only, like, nine so I can't understand this stuff just yet.

He'd always tell me jokes that Miku told him. He'd tell me what _Miku _said. He'd tell me what _Miku _did. He'd tell me about how _Miku _was. Seriously, when I ask you _how was your day _at the dinner table, I expect to hear, _I got an A+ in History today but a C- in math. Today was normal. _Not, _Miku went and got her nails done! They were so beautiful when she showed me! They made her look so happy! _See what I have a problem with?

I guess, since I'm still young, I don't exactly get what _love _is yet. When I complain to Neil, he always tells me to wait until I'm a teenager, then I'll most likely understand.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Good morning, Len!" I said happily as I prepared breakfast. Just some of Len's favorite cereal. I could hear his yawns as he sat down at the table. I set the bowl in front of him before he picked up the spoon and began to eat. He mumbled a thanks to me. I gladly accepted it and sat across from him.

"Aren't we just energetic this morning, huh?" I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and sipped at some milk in his spoon. His eyes drooped and his clothes were incredibly wrinkled.

"I... Had a terrible dream last night." Len replied to me and I took a sip of my coffee. Yes, I am a ten-year-old who drinks coffee. Len thinks I'm a weirdo, but he doesn't even know what he's missing. He normally just sticks to tea. "It's just a dream, though. Nothing to worry about. Where's mom and dad?"

"Mom left for work early and dad was called in early as well. He said something urgent was going on." I replied to him still taking my coffee in small sips. "Mom might come home a little earlier than dad, but still later than she usually does."

My mom's a school teacher. She doesn't teach at my school. She teaches at some high school I've never heard of. My dad is a computer expert. He's amazing at it. He fixed Len and mine's computer countless times. He works on his company's website and it improving it all the time.

Len's having nightmares, huh? It doesn't matter. I shrugged it off and took one big sip from my cup, making a slurping sound. Len rolled his eyes and took a bite from his cereal.

"You're a damned weirdo." He insulted me. I giggled and slurped even louder.

"I know."

* * *

**Len's POV**

"I... Had a terrible dream last night" I told my twin sister as she took a sip out of her orange colored coffee mug. She's a damned weirdo. But this dream was awful.

_I opened my quickly to hear the echoing of my sister's shouts. I dashed from under duvet to the stairs. I nearly threw myself down and into my living room. It was foggy. Foggy? Since when does my house get foggy. I was like Silent Hill in here or something._

_I saw my sister laying face first of the ground. I wanted so bad to run to her side and check to see if she was okay. But every muscle in my body prevented me. I saw a figure just slightly taller than her standing there. I caught a glimpse of his face. He wore a sailor hat and was shoeless. He wore brown shorts and a white collared shirt. He looked as if he belonged on Gilligan's Island._

_His eye shined through the foggy room. It was a bright yellow. But where was his other one? It was nowhere to be seen. He stepped closer, having to step over my passed out sister. It was bandaged. He had no left eye. It was completely missing. He smiled a somewhat evil smile as he stepped closer. _

_My body still refused to move from it's spot. This boy talked but I couldn't hear him. Only my sister's screams. My sister was knocked out. Her mouth didn't move. But I could hear her cries for help. I can't do anything._

Then I woke up. It was awful.

"It's just a dream, though. Nothing to worry about. Where's mom and dad?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I didn't want Rin to think I was worrying about her. But that boy's image will never leave my brain.

"Mom left for work early and dad was called in early as well. She replied as if I had said nothing." I replied to him still taking my coffee in small sips. "Mom might come home a little earlier than dad, but still later than she usually does."

I could see a look of thinking on Rin's face. She shrugged and slurped loudly at her coffee. "Your a damned weirdo." I commented. She giggled and put her drink in front of her.

"I know." She continued to slurp, but louder. See what I have to live with?


	2. Chapter 2

**Oliver's POV**

We've been here for about two days and Neil still hasn't told Miku we're here. He keeps telling me that he's going to enroll in the school she goes to and surprise her there. Miku knows that we were coming, but what she didn't know was when. She only knew that we'd be here sometime this year.

Today is Neil's first day at his school and my first day at mine. I go to an elementary school, of course. I'm only nine. I'll probably freak some kids out about the eye thing, but what can you do? I was wearing a black and white striped shirt with brown jeans that drooped over my red converse. I held onto my red backpack like it was my life. I was so scared.

I walked the halls as I looked for my first class. Math class. I hate math. I was never good at math. I probably never will be.

I'm a bit tall for my age, so maybe people will think I'm older than I am. I hope so. But if they ask, I'll answer truthfully. I just like to be treated like I'm older than I am. I'm very young compared to a lot of people I've already seen.

I flipped my blonde hair over my bandage so it was almost completely out of sight. I will admit that everyone at my old school was used to it, but this place is new. I have no idea what to expect.

I took a turn into an open door where the first thing that greeted me a teacher. She had brown, short hair and wore a black shirt with a red polo shirt. She looked like she could be high school student. "Hello there, Mr." She greeted me. I nodded and stood in front of the class. "Class, this is..." She wanted me to finish the sentence.

"... Oliver." She looked confused. I already know why. "I... honestly cannot tell you my last name because I have no such thing. My brother and I both have no last name. I am very sorry."

"That's fine, Oliver." She said with happiness. "Tell us a little about yourself!" This teacher seems a little too energetic...

"I just moved her from the UK." Was the first thing I said. "My Japanese is terrible, so expect a few mistakes when trying to talk to me in it." I leaned towards the teacher. "I'd like to show the class something that I might get made fun of for. But it's something everyone will find out at some point." I tucked my hair behind my ear to show my bandage. "I have this bandage. Please, try not to hate me for it."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Oliver!" The teacher ruffled my hair a bit. "You may sit next to Len Kagamine." I looked around to find a hand raised in the air. He had his hair tucked into a ponytail, he wore a yellow, plain t-shirt with a normal jeans and boots. He gave me a nasty look. I'm already on someone's bad side and I haven't even talked to them... I'm honestly not surprised.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I watched Oliver talk about himself in front of the class. He looked exactly like the boy in my dream. Even the bandage over his eye. This can't be coincidence! Is he angry at Rin? Does he hate her? I need to know. But, meanwhile, I need to keep Rin from meeting him until I'm comfortable with him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Oliver!" The teacher placed her hand on his head which was covered with a sailor hat and played with his bangs. "You may sit next to Len Kagamine." I heard my name and sighed. She wanted him to sit next to me?

I raised my hand. Oliver rushed over to the seat next to me. I can't believe that we had to share the same table. He pulled out his notebook and placed it in front of him. Smiling, he pulled a pencil from behind his ear. I didn't even know he had that! His hair is that fluffy, huh? I stole a glance at him ever few seconds to check on him.

He wrote nearly everything the teacher said. He was _that _kid, huh? He's going to end up being a one-eyed nerd. I don't even want to know how he lost one of his eyes anyway. It's probably just him being a complete idiot.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Oliver seems like a nice kid! He's co cute too! Kind of like a puppy at your door begging for food. That kind of cute. I do feel really bad about his eye though. I wish I could help. Maybe I should talk to him after class. I saw him walking over next to Len to sit at his table. Len didn't seem too pleased by Oliver.

He gave him nasty looks every few seconds as Oliver innocently wrote in his notebook. He seemed like such a nerd but such a sweetheart at the same time! I'm totally going to meet up with him after class. Maybe we can have lunch together later! I'll make Len like him. If he doesn't, too bad.

I giggled to myself as he chewed on the pencil. He thought hard at a problem. Len seemed terrible disgusted at his pencil chewing. I thought it was cute. And his British accent gives him a huge plus on the cuteness scale. Yes, I said cuteness scale. I think he's kind of young but just really tall.

He looked to be slightly taller than me. He did look like a really nice guy, though.

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

I packed up my backpack and headed back out into the hallway filled with kids. I felt uncomfortable in class today. The kid next to me kept giving me dirty looks. And the kid across the room kept looking at me and not even paying attention to the teacher. She looked a lot like the kid next to me. Maybe they're siblings.

Is my lack of an eye that distracting to the people around me? I might want to ask her. I waited for her leave but her brother came out first. He gave a dirty look my way. I sighed and waited for his sister.

He must have noticed I was waiting for someone so he took a spot next to me.

"Who are you waiting for?" He asked me as if I were suspect in a murder case. I kept silent until he asked me again just like he did before. "Who are you waiting for?"

"Just a blonde haired girl I saw in class today." I smiled a waited. He elbowed my side. His blue eyes filled with rage before he kicked me where no boy deserved to be kicked. I doubled over and leaned against the wall.

"Like hell you are!" The boy shouted before pushing me over. My side hit the ground as I began groaning. A loud bell rang in my ear. Was it the school bell? No... It was just me being pain. I heard a girl shouting at the boy before the boy could drag her away to another class room.

That boy can kick hard. I just wanted to sleep there forever and never move. But I couldn't do that. I pushed myself off of the ground and rushed to the next class. What was that? What does that boy have against me? Is it the eye? Is he going to start bullying me now? If so, I might want to avoid him. I think he's just being a bully. Haters going to hate, I guess.

I leaned against another wall and took a breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oliver's POV**

I ignored that girl all day. I saw her try to speak to me a few times, but I just pretended like I didn't see her and rushed to the next room. She didn't chase me or anything, though. She mostly just tried to talk to me when she saw me. We're in only about three classes together: math, History, and Art.

She's very pretty. But I was never into girls that way. I was never very "smooth" with girls. I stutter a lot when I talk to one around my age and say the worst things. That was another reason I was running away. She tried to sit next to me in lunch, but I rushed to eat in the music room, one of my favorite places already.

The music room has instruments of all kinds. It has basses, guitars, pianos, trumpets, whistles, triangles, even drums. It was a musicians paradise. It was quite small, too. Small for a normal music room anyway. No one was ever in there, so it was quiet.

I ate my lunch in there and enjoyed the lack of noise. I could hear lockers opening and closing out in the halls. I could hear kids laughing and talking together while I sat alone in that room. I was always isolated from the world. My brother is my best friend. He gets me. I'm just not sociable, I guess.

After finishing my PB&J sandwich, I continued with my day. All my classes with that girl was over, so I hardly had to avoid her. I did run into her brother a few times, though. I didn't have to bother about avoiding him. He avoided me first.

After finishing the classes, I hopped onto my bike and began to peddle home. I was only about a block from our apartment. Neil had to spend a lot of money on the trip down here, so he didn't have enough to get us a place as good as our old one. He's just going to get a better job soon to get enough for an actual house.

I kept peddling until the red, brick building was right in front of me. It had a small garage where people could park their bikes and there was parking lot where people could park their cars.

I locked up my bike and dashed up the old, medal stairs until I was standing in front of the brown door that said _23 _on it. We lived in apartment twenty-three. It's not bad. It has two bedrooms, a small kitchen with a small table, it has a living room attached to it, too. It was small and cozy. I liked it that way.

I took out small, silver key from my pocket and put it into the keyhole. After I turned it, I turned and pushed the knob to see my brother typing away on his computer on the couch. He was smiling as a sound came from it.

"Hello?" I asked. He continued his typing. "Is anyone home?" I asked as he laughed and typed again. I knew then what he was doing. He was probably talking to Miku. Of course. "Whatever-"

"Welcome home." He cut me off. Now he sees me? "I'll be preparing some dinner for you, Miku, and I because she's coming over. Please, be nice to her." I rolled my eyes and left for my room next to his.

Since when am I not nice to Miku? I always treat her like a lady. I have to. Neil loves her and he wants me to, too. I don't love her as much as he does because I miss my mom. And when they get married, she'll start treating me like her first son. I don't need a new _mom_. I had a great one.

I sat on the tip of my window and kicked off my converse, revealing some bandages wrapped around my heel and ankle. It's in more places than my eye. I grabbed the neck of my bass and placed in on my lap. I began to strum it and sing softly. I always loved basses and guitars. I have both, but Neil isn't into music like I am. He loves school and math and grammar and all that nerdy stuff. I enjoy it, too, but mostly because I had a great teacher. Him.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Miku kept on typing away at her phone. Every time it made a noise, she began to type again. I sighed. She must be talking to her boyfriend. "Miku, why don't you talk to me for a while?" I asked before she lifted her head to me.

"Sorry." Miku apologized. "Neil is just such a good conversationalist. He's so smart and sweet." Miku is my best friend. She had long, teal hair that goes all the way down to her knees while mine just goes to shoulders. Lucky.

She has teal eyes to match her hair and she has pale skin. She's so pretty and I'm a potato. I literally look like one. I have dull, blue eyes and I'm so short. I can't wait till I'm her age.

"I met a kid today named Oliver." I mentioned. "He kept avoiding me for some reason. It's like he doesn't even want to talk to me or something." I sighed as I rested my chin in my hand.

"Neil has a little brother by the name of Oliver." Miku said. I rolled my eyes. Again about Neil? "What did the Oliver you saw today look like? They might be the same person."

"He had blonde hair, a yellow eye, and a bandage over his left eye."

"That must be Neil's little brother." Miku said. "From what Neil has told me, he looks just like that. Apparently he got into some crazy stuff when he was smaller and lost an eye over. Neil never told me what happened because he said it was a bit personal. I'm going over later. Want to come and see your... _little boyfriend_...?"

"He is not my boyfriend!" I quietly shouted at her since we were sitting in a coffee shop. "He's hardly even a friend. I do want to come and will because I insanely want to apologize to him for Len did."

"What did Len do...?"

"He kicked in the... you know where." I replied.

"No I don't." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. I am not going to say it to her. She's just acting dumb.

After finishing out snacks and coffee, we headed over go Neil's apartment. Miku and I walked since it wasn't so far away. When we were standing in front of the door, Miku knocked before a tall, hazel-haired boy answered. He had brown eyes and a gentle smile on his face. He greeted Miku with a kiss. I rolled my eyes, disgusted.

"Who is this?" He asked, gesturing to me. Miku told him who I was and why I was there. I looked up at him and smiled. I twirled the tips of my blonde hair. This is my first time at Oliver's house. His brother Neil was so tall and cool. Oliver didn't look a whole lot like him, though. Is this his brother?

"Nice to meet you, Neil." I said after Miku explained who I was. "I hope I won't be a bother. I merely would like to apologize for my brother's acts against Oliver." He smiled at me for my manners. "Please, forgive me for arriving on such short notice."

"What exactly did your brother do?" He asked me with a confused look stuck to his face.

"He kicked in the... you know where." I said before he made a face as if he were in pain. He whistled before Miku slapped her hand against her side.

"Am I the only one who has no idea where?" We both chuckled at her.

"Are you, like, his girlfriend or something?" I blushed madly and shook my head quickly with a jerk. Why does everyone assume that just because a girl hangs out with a guy or goes to his house makes them a couple? It doesn't! "Okay, then. Come on in, ladies." Neil put his hand out and allowed us both in. We sat on the dark, brown couch in the small living room.

Miku smiled at me and I made a _why the hell are you looking at me like that? _face.

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

I heard the door and Neil answering it. It's probably just Miku. Neil should begin preparing dinner in bit. I continued to strum away at my bass and lose myself in the music. I heard a knock on my door before Neil's head popped in.

"Hey." He greeted me. I gave him a faint smile as he leaned against the frame. "Some blonde is waiting for you in the living room." What? The only blonde I know is... that girl who was following me today. How did she figure out where I lived? Did she follow me home? Is she that desperate to talk to me? She's probably just here to make fun of my eye.

"O-oh..." I spat out.

"Do you know this girl somehow?"

"Y-yes... I mean... sort of..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Oliver's POV**

I peaked my head around the corner to see the back of a head. It had short blonde hair and wore a small, white hair clip in the shape of a bow on her bangs. It was that girl from today. I don't even remember ever getting her name... I sighed. I stepped out into the living room when the wooden floor made a small creak.

The girl turned and so did Miku sitting next to her. Miku smiled.

"Hello, Oliver!" Miku happily greeted me. "It's been a really long time, has it not?" I nodded and took another step. The girl giggled and so did Miku.

"Hi, Oliver. You don't know me. I'm Rin." She introduced herself as she got up and gave me a small bow. They do things a bit differently here... "I only came to apologize for my brother's outrageous behavior. I had a talk with him before I came over and he promised not to hurt you again. He was just a little surprised about your... appearance. I, for one, think it's... really cool."

I smiled at her. Why such a long pause before _really cool_? Is she lying to me? Does she think it's stupid and is just trying to make me feel better about it?

I don't enjoy having this thing on my face. It's distracting. It's a pain to replace the bandage every night. It's ridiculous. I stick out in a crowd because of it. Little kids will poke at it and ask me why one of my eyes are missing... and I can never answer because a kid should never hear that.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I sat on the couch with Miku as Neil knocked on a door behind us. I heard him greet someone and have a quiet conversation with them. It must have been Oliver. Neil headed to the kitchen before nothing but quiet rang through the room. I heard a creak behind me and turned around to see who it was. Oliver. I was about to say something until-

"Hello, Oliver!" Miku greeted him with enthusiasm. "It's been a really long time, has it not?" He shook his head at her as she giggled and I giggled as well at his shyness.

He seems like one of those kids who are stuck inside a shell. He's just too scared to come out. He needs a friend. Maybe I could be his first at this school. That sounds good.

I got up and bowed. "Hi, Oliver. You don't know me. I'm Rin." I introduced myself. He seemed confused a bit. "I only came to apologize for my brother's outrageous behavior. I had a talk with him before I came over and he promised not to hurt you again. He was just a little surprised about your... appearance. I, for one, think it's... really cool."

His appearance is actually pretty awesome. I just needed to choose my words carefully. How many people do you see with only one eye? It's awesome that he has to deal with it. I'm sure he has to change it every night because it can't get wet, right? Whenever he takes a shower or a bath, he probably takes it off and replaces it afterward. It must be weird looking in the mirror to see a hole in your head.

I gave him a gentle smile. He seemed sad and thoughtful.

"Hey, Rin?" A heard a deep voice ask me. I turned to see Neil stepping out of the kitchen with a happy smile stuck to his face. He should be happy, he's going to be seeing the love of his life everyday at school. "Miku is staying for dinner. Do you want to stay over for some dinner, too?"

Oliver's head snapped up at Neil as he just quietly laughed at his nervous little brother. Will Oliver be uncomfortable with me around? Maybe I shouldn't... I should try to limit myself. I feel like an intruder already by arriving uninvited. I should leave already since I gave Oliver by apology. I shook my head as a no.

"No thanks. I don't want to over stay my welcome."

"You're not over staying!" He cheerfully said. "We'd be happy to have you."

"I need to get home. How about we walk to school tomorrow, Oliver. I'd love to get to know you better!" Oliver smiled and nodded his head quickly. I giggled. "I'll pick you up around seven. Goodbye."

I left out the door and shut it behind me.

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

I sat back in my room before Neil could even begin on dinner. I just sat there. Thinking. That girl. She was so sweet. She was no nice. Nicer then her brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oliver's POV**

I'd have to say that all happened nearly two years ago. I was young and so was Rin. I'm twelve now and she's fourteen. I guess we could say we became best friends considering the amount of time we spent around each other. I really do wish I could say the same for her brother, though. He doesn't feel comfortable around me; I can tell.

He gives me a strange look any time Rin invites me over to her house. He refuses to be around me for too long or to be left alone with me. It gets on my nerves sometimes, but not a whole lot since I still have Rin and that's what matters to me.

"Hey..." I heard Rin's voice echo, followed by tapping. I looked down to see her yellow colored fingernails tapping against the table. I looked up to see Rin. "Are you even listening to me, Oli?" Oh yeah... Did I mention, she started calling me Oli.

"O-oh yeah..." I stuttered out. "I just... zoned out... sorry." I apologized and she happily forgave me. Rin is very forgiving. It's one of the many reasons why she's so awesome.

"So...?" She said after two seconds of dead silence. "This might be a little too personal... but..." I tilted my head slightly as she looked down at her lap then back up at me. "H-how _did _you lose your eye...?" I've known Rin for a good amount of time now. She asked me a couple times, but that was way back when we were just normal friends. She stopped. It's safe to say that we're completely comfortable with each other, so... I guess I should tell her... the truth.

"When I was a small kid..." I began. Rin leaned out onto the edge of her seat. "I had a father and a mother. My mother loved me very much. She fed me my favorite lunch for school everyday and played with me any chance she got. But... my father was a different story. He was a manly man. He expected too much out of me.

One day, while my mother was out, my father decided it was time for me to become a _man_. His definition was different from what my mother had taught me. My mother told me being a man was about treating a woman right. My father's definition was being strong and big and threatening. He was a big guy.

I won't tell you what he wanted me to do... but it was wrong. And I didn't want to. He kept telling me to do it but I kept refusing. It was like for two whole years. He got fed up with me and began to... hurt me. He called it _motivating_. It was painful. He took my eye out right in front of my brother. My brother got angry and attacked him. I had to have my eye removed.

My brother was nineteen and was an adult, so he took me away from our father and mother. My father was soon arrested and Neil refuses to let me take a step into our old house just because of the memories. He also cut my ankle really bad. It was a living hell there." I finished. The story is true. I'm so lucky to have Neil as a brother. I always feel uncomfortable telling people about this, because I don't want any pity from anyone.

"Your mother was right." Rin said with a cold voice. "And from what I've seen in you, you are a real man. I don't like it when guys try to be _men _by acting all cool and macho. I love a guy's sensitive side, and you've shown me plenty of yours. It's why I hang out with you so much. You're my best friend, Oli!"

"Your my best friend, too, Rin." I responded back. She pulled her chair out to stand up. She put her arms wide open. I got up too and gave her a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped mine around her. She was warm.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

After I heard Oliver's long story, something inside me froze.

"Your mother was right." I said with no hint of sobs in my voice, though they did threaten to spill over. "And from what I've seen in you, you are a real man. I don't like it when guys try to be _men _by acting all cool and macho. I love a guy's sensitive side, and you've shown me plenty of yours. It's why I hang out with you so much. You're my best friend, Oli!"

I got up and put my arms out for a hug. He immediately got up as well and wrapped his arms around me. He was warm.

He grew in the last couple years. He's now an entire head taller than me but he still has those tiny arms. I love that he doesn't care about them though. He's such a sweet kid. He may be two years younger than me, but age is a number. Maturity is a choice. I'm happy he chose to be mature. He's still a silly guy though.

I rested my chin on his shoulder. His fluffy, blonde hair tickled my cheek. It was soft and smelled like fruit. He always was crazy about hygiene. I giggled as it tickled the top of my neck.

"What's so funny?" He asked still having his arms wrapped around my back. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I replied. "Your hair is so fluffy! It's tickling me." He tried to pull away but I quickly pulled him back in. "I want to stay... like this. Your warm... Please..." He sighed and hugged me more.

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

"I want to stay... like this. Your warm... Please..." She sighed lowly as she stuck her head down laid it under my chin. I felt a heat arise onto my cheeks. Was I blushing? I've never seen Rin act this way when I hugged her. When we hugged, it'd normally take a couple seconds. She's wanting me to hold her like this.

I squeezed her a bit and she squeezed back. I could even feel her heart pounding. I could hear mine as well. I was nervous. I'm terrible with girls! What if I step on her foot? Will she slap me? What if I sneeze and ruin the moment? Will she hate me? I don't know what to do! I'm not even sure if she's flirting! She might just be cold and she might be looking for a source of warmth! But she's never done that, not even to her own brother!

I felt a vibrate and saw Rin pull out her phone. "Oh crap." She muttered. She pulled away slowly then proceeded to quickly snatch her bag off of her chair. She hugged me, "I have to go. Len said mom and dad want me back by eight. We can come up here again tomorrow if you want." She pulled away and rushed for the door. "Just text me tonight, okay?"

"Sure thing!" I said as I pushed my hat up. She disappeared into the snowy town. I could see her run across the road with her hands diving into her pockets. She pulled a hat out of her bag and pushed it over her head and proceeded to rush across the street.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oliver's POV**

Guess what the first thing I saw in my apartment was... It was Neil and Miku of course. They were both sitting on the couch watching some weird Japanese anime show thingy. When the shut the door and hung my coat at the front, Miku's head snapped in my direction. She gave me a tender smile.

"So," she began to say, "how was your date?" I nearly spit up my insides at that. Me? Date? No. Never. I never thought of girls that way and I never will. It feels... weird. Wrong I might even say.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a harsh tone. "What _date_?" She giggled at me. I think I heard a small chuckled escape from Neil, too. I will kill him later. Has he been putting ideas in Miku's head? Has he been telling her I have a... girlfriend now? It's going to be a long time until I get my first girlfriend.

"You and you little Rin-chan have been spending in awful lot of time together..." She said as she faced forward. She let a giggled escape. "I guess people have already started saying things." My face began to flush red. What the hell? What does she mean?

"I-I don't know what y-you're talking about!" I shouted at her. I gripped my hands into a ball so hard. "Rin is a friend of mine! She will always be a friend of mine! She will never be more than that!"

I ran to my room and slammed my door.

**Rin's POV**

I've been feeling really strong feelings for Oliver lately. I think I should tell him. It might work out. He might like me right back. I know he's twelve and I'm fourteen, but age is but a number. Maturity is a choice. That's what I always say.

As I walked up to his door, I readied myself to knock. I heard shouting. I stopped myself.

"Rin is a friend of mine! She will always be a friend of mine! She will never be more than that!" I then heard a slam. I heard two lower voiced talking in the room. One of them sounded like Miku.

"Geez... Did I get under his skin a bit too much?" She asked.

"He'll get over it."

I sighed. There's no mistaking it. That voice that was shouting was Oliver. And he was speaking of me. I am a friend of his. I will always be a friend of his. I will never be more than... of friend of his.

**Len's POV**

I finally finished it. Rin's favorite soup. She's been gone nearly all day out in the cold with that bastard, Oliver. I still feel uneasy about him. I've turn to hate him, but I could never tell Rin that. He's her best friend but if he so much as lays a hand on her in the wrong way, he'll wish he had died before he met me.

I set it out on the table. And as if timed, Rin ran through the door from he long day with Oliver. What is her problem? She seems a tad upset. She had tears flowing from her eyes and her face was red from the crying.

"Rin, I made dinner!" I said over her sobs. "It's your favorite... What the matter?" I asked her as I squeezed her shoulder. She cried out and broke to her knees. She cried into her hands like her life was coming to an end. "Rin!" I shouted her name. She just kept bawling. I felt bad for the poor girl. She looked like she was in so much pain.

"O-li-ver..." She choked through her tears. _Oliver_? That bastard thinks he can play with my sister's heart. I don't need to be told anymore. Next time I see that kid, he's got another thing coming to him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry that this chapt. was cut short. I had a hard time finding motivation. I didn't think anyone read this story. Then I got those reviews telling me to write more and it made me want to. Thanks for the time, I promise the next one will be longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rin's POV**

I avoided Oliver all day the next day. Any time he tried to text to me, I ignored it. Any time he tried to call me, I let it ring. I couldn't bring myself to speak with him at all right now. If I did, I would break. I would cry. I didn't want him to know I had heard what he had said. If I were to tell him my true feelings, this great friendship of ours would be gone.

I lay in my bed. I didn't want to get up. I would normally be up around nine to make Len some breakfast, but I was in no such mood today. It's nine-thirty. When I heard knocking on my door, I kept quiet. It opened and revealed a blonde-haired teen. It was Len.

"Hey." He whispered as he stepped closer. He carried a tray with oranges, soup, and a bowl of my favorite fruits. Along with some coffee. "I brought you some food in case you were getting hungry. He set the tray on the table next to me. I could smell the soup. It smelled hot. As did the coffee. I was in no mood to eat, but no mood to turn Len down.

I sat up and said nothing.

"If you need anything, please, Rin, let me know." He turned and left. I picked up the sliced orange and nibbled it. Normally, and orange would easily cheer me up because of how god damn delicious they are. But not this time. They seemed so dull and meaningless. They had lost their flavor and all of their citrus. I put it back down and set my head back on the pillow.

**Oliver's POV**

Why the hell has Rin been ignoring all my calls and texts? Is she sick? Did she lose her phone? What happened? I should visit her today. Maybe something terrible has happened!

I hopped out of bed and ran into the living room. I threw my coat on and my boots. I secured my keys in my pocket and rushed out the door. Every a good fifteen minute ride there, I stopped in front of a house. It was large, but not too large. It was the normal size of a house. I rushed to the door and rang it two times before Rin's twin brother opened it. Guess what happened after that.

His eyes became wide, he raised his fist in the air, and popped me in the nose. I nearly fell onto my butt. I held my nose in my hand to keep blood from spilling. I yelped in pain.

"How dare you hurt my sister like that!" Len shouted at the top of his lungs. It echoed through the neighborhood. "I don't know what you did or how you did it! But I swear, if you let me catch you anywhere near Rin, you'll wish you had died today!" He slammed the door as hard as possible and left me bleeding.

I didn't have time to say anything. It all happened to quickly. It hurt like hell. I rubbed my nose. Maybe today wasn't a good time to visit Rin. Her brother is accusing me of hurting her. I should wait till school. Then see if maybe he's cooled down a bit.

**Rin's POV**

I heard screaming. That's all I heard. I didn't bother to read the voices. I just knew Len was shouting at someone in the doorway. Oliver. Who else? I wanted too bad to get up and defend Oliver. But I also wanted to defend Len. My brother, or my lover? One cannot choose. I love both. Oliver broke my heart. But I cannot simply leave Oliver in the dust like that. I have heart for him as well as Len.

I sighed.

I was merely too upset to bring up the strength to run in there and fight for one or the other. So I stayed there. I stayed in my bed. It was warm. It was comfortable. It makes me feel safe when it hugs. When I sleep in it. Right now, it is my safest spot to be. Len will not ask me questions here. Oliver will not make me cry here. I will not have to feel any pain here.

**Len's POV**

That'll teach him not to mess with a Kagamine. You screw with my sister, you screw with me. Anyone ever treats Rin like this, I will personally dig their grave for them.

Rin's told me before that I can be a little too protective of her. I've defended her in these types of situations. But I always tell her the same thing. I want her to feel as protected as ever, because I won't always be there to provide it. Might as well provide it now so you can learn from it later. That's what I always tell her. But she tells me it's a load of crap every time and pushes herself into another relationship just to die inside once more.

But yesterday was different. She was crying like she's never cried. She normally cries over it for one night and one night only. But she's still crying. She usually gets over it when I punch the guy in the face. No way she couldn't have heard that... Why is she still sad? Oliver has learned his lesson. He shouldn't hurt her anymore. So, why must she keep torturing herself over him?

I will never understand Rin. I can promise you that.


End file.
